candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Apricot Alley
- | characters = Nigel | champion = Cordial Caller | new = in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Icing Islands | previous2 = Icing-Islands.png | next = Peanut Pass | next2 = Peanut-Pass.png }} Story Tiffi uses the liquorice from Nigel's hat to reconnect the telephone line. New things *Ingredients appear on jelly squares in marmalade in level 1844. Levels Apricot Alley is a very hard episode. It contains five somewhat hard levels: , , , and , three hard levels: , and , and three very hard levels: , and . The mobile version of level 1841 is very hard. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Icing Islands. | hard = 3 | very hard = | extremely hard = 0 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= EP124 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1836 Reality.png|Level 1836 - |link=Level 1836 Level 1837 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1837 - |link=Level 1837 Level 1838 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1838 - |link=Level 1838 Level 1839 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1839 - |link=Level 1839 Level 1840 Reality.png|Level 1840 - |link=Level 1840 Level 1841 Reality before.png|Level 1841 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1841 Level 1841 Reality after.png|Level 1841 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1841 Level 1842 Reality.png|Level 1842 - |link=Level 1842 Level 1843 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1843 - |link=Level 1843 Level 1844 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1844 - |link=Level 1844 Level 1845 Reality.png|Level 1845 - |link=Level 1845 Level 1846 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1846 - |link=Level 1846 Level 1847 Reality.png|Level 1847 - |link=Level 1847 Level 1848 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1848 - |link=Level 1848 Level 1849 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1849 - |link=Level 1849 Level 1850 Reality before.png|Level 1850 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1850 Level 1850 Reality after.png|Level 1850 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1850 |-| Champion title= Cordial Caller.png|Champion title|link=Cordial Caller Episode 124 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 124 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Apricotalley.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first Reality episode which starts with letter A. **In Dreamworld, there is Aurora Chocorealis. *Apricot Alley is the first episode by alphabetical order in Reality. *This is the seventh episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. The first six are Cherry Chateau, Banana Bliss, Cloudberry Creek, Raspberry Races, Banana Beach, and Blueberry Brush. *This is the fourth episode not to have Ingredients levels, with the first being Candy Town, the second being Blueberry Brush and the third being Bonbon Beanstalk. *This is the second episode not to have Jelly levels, with the first being Bonbon Beanstalk. *The banner is exactly the same colouring as Sweet Skies. *This episode contains the 400th candy order level, which is level 1848. *This is the third episode in a row where a special booster candy appears in a level type for the first time. As of now, both jelly fish and coconut wheels have appeared in five level types each. *Upon the release, the evil spawner is now called "Magic Mixer", as seen in the pop-up note on level 1846. *This continues the trend where only odd numbered episodes contain jelly and ingredient levels while even numbered episodes do not since Fruity Fairground. *Like Sundae Stables, this episode breaks the trend of having an extremely hard level(on web), but it has somewhat easy higher difficulty levels.However, on mobile version is extremely hard Like level 1625 *This episode is the second episode to be rated below very hard since Wacky Waterhole. The first is Honey Highlands, but Taffy Treetops continues the trend for 11 more episodes. *This episode contains a hell's cluster (1841-1848). Category:World Thirty-Two Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016